The detective diaries
by HibaShifever
Summary: Can you imagine a world where Hibari the badass and Yamamoto the dumbass become detectives instead of mafia? What will happen when this two hot detectives work together? Can they even do that? Can Hibari keeps his cool? Can Yamamoto keeps his goofy smile when he is around Hibari? Other KHR characters may exist as well. Mainly 8018 for hibashi fans out there. Enjoy:D
1. hello, my name is Hibari kyoya

**THE DETECTIVE DIARIES**

**Chapter 1: Hello, my name is Hibari Kyoya**

Hibari kyoya had been always a lone wolf since the day he was born. He hated crowds. He hated weak people since he was strong as hell. He afraid of no one since everyone afraid of him. Anyone who dare to pissed him off will experience the art of dying in less of one seconds. He will ripped your soul out if you try to befriend with him. So, Hibari kyoya is the least person you wanna hang out with.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Say that name in front of Hibari, he will bite you to death. Since that day, Hibari had always been hated Yamamoto guts. His smile, his tan coloured skin, his long leg, his well-build body, his brown coloured eyes - he hated everything about Yamamoto - even his presence. If you dare to say "Yamamoto Takeshi" in front of him, then I'm off to buy your coffin.

So what makes the demonic, powerful Hibari to hate Yamamoto that much?

Every story has its own history. As well as this story.

It start with...


	2. wish me luck, won

**Chapter 2: Wish me luck, won't you?**

Hibari kyoya is beyond pissed. He just wanna bite someone to death right now.

'That damn Reborn. Why did he pair me up with some idiot in this mission? He knows me well. I don't like crowds. Even a partner is a crowd to me!' Hibari murmurs to himself. He really don't like the idea of working with someone, accurately, partner. But he just can't say no to a boss order. Even if he say, Reborn will not gonna hear him out because his order is a must. And Hibari is no stupid. He will not gonna let his head blows just because he said no to a certain boss. So, arguing is no use if you know what the outcomes might be. Moreover, he respect Reborn as his boss because he is no ordinary man. He's an omnivore, not some weakling herbivore. He respect Reborn for he is not an asshole. Also, he wanted to pay back Reborn for saving his sorry ass once the other day. Even so, the idea of working with someone really annoyed Hibari to no end. Plus, this person right in front of him now look like a total idiot. And annoying. And gross.

"Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, Reborn-san, Hibari-san." Yamamoto says while grinning. His grin only get bigger when Hibari just give him an annoyed stare. Opps, not a stare, only glare.

"This is Hibari kyoya. He will be your partner start from this moment. You two will be assigned to solve this case..." Reborn start to give explanation about the case they will be working in . Opps, I forget to tell you that Hibari and Yamamoto are detectives in VONGOLA. VONGOLA is an organization which co-operates with the police to maintain the world's peace. Their jobs are the same as the police but VONGOLA only investigate the case. Further action such as punishing and jailing the criminals is the police job. They only interrogate and chasing the bad guys. This reality makes Hibari sad sometimes, correction, most of the time, because he likes to discipline people very much.

"So, Hibari and Yamamoto, I hope you two will get along well. See you guys next time the moment you two have solve this case. You two may dismissed." Reborn says while giving us the needed documents. I just open my mouth to say that I don't want a partner when Reborn continued talking.

"And Hibari, I didn't want to hear that you didn't want a partner. If you ever says that, I will not let you do any job for the next six months." Reborn says finalizing our conversation that day. See what I told you? It useless to try reasoning with that dickhead. So, with annoyed feeling and idiotic partner right by my side, I start doing my job to discipline some thugs today. Wish me luck, won't you?


	3. you're an idiot!

**Chapter 3: You're an idiot**

After dinner at Haru Haru restaurant, Hibari decided to walk around Namimori town to enjoy the night scenery. It's been such a long time since Hibari feels so calm. He took this opportunity to relax his stressed mind. He inhales deeply the night air then exhales slowly. A few minutes later, he arrived at moon park. The park is called moon park because this place is the most wonderful and beautiful places for moonlight viewing. This usually crowded park is empty considering the late hour now. This is just perfect for Hibari. He can enjoy the beautiful moonlight alone without any disturbances. While enjoying the scenery, someone suddenly calls his name.

"Hey, Hibari san! What are you doing here? I couldn't believe my eyes when I see you here. I thought you were a ghost! haha!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Hibari only give him an annoyed look. Just when I want to relax myself! That damn herbivore. Hibari thought to himself.

"Nice timing huh, Hibari san? Let's enjoy this moonlight together!" Yamamoto spoke again when he didn't receive any comment from Hibari. Hibari only give him a death glare. But that idiot Yamamoto doesn't seems to understand the meaning of Hibari's glare. Hibari only hmph-ed him then walk away.

"Aaa..wait Hibari san! Can I get your phone number? So that I can call you when I want to discuss with you about our case." Yamamoto hold Hibari's hand not wanting to let go.

"Let go of my hand you dumbass!" Hibari pull harshly his hand from Yamamoto grip. Then again, giving Yamamoto the usual death glare.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to grip your hand. It's just a reflex. Haha..so can I get your phone number?" Yamamoto released Hibari's hand then show his signature grin.

"Have you not read yet my profile in the documents that Reborn gave you, dumbass? It's all in there. You are not only idiot, but blind as well? Hmph, sorry for myself for having idiotic partner like you." Hibari replied sarcastically. This maybe the longest answer he had given to someone.

" Is that so? Ahaha..I didn't realize it. How fool of me. Haha!" This answer really pissed Hibari off. He just wanna smack that face with his lovely tonfa! But considering the punishment he may get from Reborn, he strain himself from doing so. So, he just left with cursing words in his mind.

"Goodbye, Hibari san. Goodnight and see you tomorrow!" Hibari doesn't need to see Yamamoto face that moment, cause if he did, he will surely bite him to death. Yamamoto smile while watching Hibari leaves.

"Why did he angry with me? I haven't done anything, did I?" Yamamoto tilted his head thinking why Hibari was angry with him.

" Maybe he have an upset stomach. Haha!"

...

Yamamoto Takeshi is a pure idiot and a total airhead.


	4. welcome to kokuyo high

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Kokuyo High!**

_**Thanks dear readers and followers for reading my story. This is the newest chapter, so enjoy reading and stay tuned. **_

_**KHR is not mine. And some of the drugs phases are from 21 jump streets.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

The birds chirping so lovely this morning. The sun is shining brightly and the air so cold and fresh. The road is still empty with no vehicle on it yet considering the early hour.

Hibari's alarm ringing. 6.30 am. Pretty early but just perfect for Hibari. He wakes up and meditates for about 30 minutes. Then, he bathed and go to his kitchen. He eats sandwiches and drink hot coffee as his breakfast. After finished with his breakfast, he feed Hibird, his yellow bird and Roll, the hedgehog. He freed Hibird from its cage, knowing that the bird will returns home when the sky getting dark.

At 7.30 sharp, Hibari walks to VONGOLA. It's only takes about 20 minutes to arrive at his workplace. On his way, he found three punks smoking and littering. Their hair is bleached, ear's pierced, clothes not even on school rules. Hibari's eyes twitched when he saw their school uniform. Less in one minutes, he starts to discipline them with his tonfa. Bad kids should be punished. Especially a weak herbivore, they need proper punishment. Hibari doesn't even use his full strength yet they still receiving some injuries. Ah, not some serious injuries. Just broke their nose and few from their ribs.

...

Poor them for having a broken nose and ribs in an early morning.

Who cares? Hibari doesn't care so am I.

The punks ran like there's no tomorrow while crying and shouting indecent yell such as,

" I'll tell my mom, just wait you dumbass!".

Poor kids. After all, they just a bunch of brats. Ceh, a herbivore trying to disguise in a wolf's clothing. But, it doesn't change the fact that they are weak. So weak. Even bacteria are way more stronger than them. What insolent brats. Hibari light up a little since he's able to move some muscle today first things on his morning. He feels like his entire day fills with joy.

What a way to start a day. So violent it's not even funny.

* * *

Yamamoto wakes up at 7 and bathed. He went downstairs to eat breakfast together with his father. In the kitchen, he can see his father preparing their breakfast, pancakes with hot tea.

"Morning, pops." Yamamoto greeted his father with a grin. He pull a chair and sit down on it.

"Morning, Takeshi. Eat your breakfast then help me arrange this sushi." His father replied him while preparing sushi for their dear customers. Their shop open at nine.

" not going to eat, pop?" Yamamoto asks his father while stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"later, after I finished doing this. By the way Takeshi, don't forget to give this sushi to aunt Obaba. I want to thank her for helping me yesterday." his father make a very decent dish for aunt Obaba, their neighbour. She's in late 50's and a very kind woman. Yesterday, she help Tsuyoshi getting the orders done in his shop since he is so busy attending his customers.

"okay pops. By the way, why didn't you get workers? I think you should because your shop is getting more popular nowadays. And there are tons of your customers. I didn't think you can handle it alone. You need workers or maybe a partner. How about wife then? You want me to find workers? Or wife?" Yamamoto suggesting while grinning. The word "wife" seems to make him happy. Tsuyoshi only smiles while hearing this. And what comes next from his mouth is pretty predictable, since he's always answer Yamamoto like this when Yamamoto ask the same questions.

"wife? How about you getting a wife, Takeshi? Then she can help me in this shop. It's better than getting any workers since she doesn't even need a payment." Tsuyoshi smile to his only son and child. Since Yamamoto was a little boy, he's always asking the same question. Maybe he missing having a mother. Poor Takeshi. His mother has long dead when involved in an accident 23 years ago. Yamamoto only 3 months that time. Luckily, he is saved.

Yamamoto snorted. He only says "too early" and then resuming to eat his breakfast. He chatted with his father about his profession and even about Hibari. He says Hibari is handsome and strong. But always avoiding him and seems to hate him. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi laughed while hearing this.

"well I bet, you're such a pain in the ass. That's why he hates you. hahaha.."

Yamamoto only laugh and scratch his head. Maybe it is true after all?

It's been always like this, Yamamoto's relationship with his father. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is not only his doting father, but also plays the roles of his mother and a good friend. And Yamamoto truly thankful for this. He never complained the way his father raising him.

After finished eating his breakfast, he help his father in the kitchen for a while then off to drop the sushi at aunt Obaba's house. He then off to VONGOLA.

* * *

He arrived at VONGOLA shortly after Hibari arrived. He greets Hibari with his usual grin but Hibari doesn't even glare.

"Yo, Hibari. Good morning. So, how's today? Are you feeling well?" Yamamoto asks with his caring questions and goofy smile.

Hibari avoids him. Too lazy to spoil his day. Just after I manage to discipline some punks today! This stupid, damn, weak herbivore. He starts to cursing in his mind. But Yamamoto, with his stupid head, doesn't seems to understand the meaning of being avoided.

"Hey, Hibari! Are you feeling sick already? You need medication? Oh my, how could you supposed to go on an investigation if you doesn't feel good?" Yamamoto starts to worry. Worrying for nothing. Hibari just open his mouth to answer that stupid questions of Yamamoto when Reborn arrive at his office and starts giving short briefing.

" Today you two will investigate the case of Kokuyo gangs. It seems like they involve in drugs dealing. So, find them and arrest them. That's it for today. Good luck." Reborn briefing as simple as fuck. And then he dismissed them.

"But Hibari doesn't seems well today. I think he needs some rest." That's Yamamoto for you. Again with his ridiculous idea. Putting words in other people's mouth.

"I'm not, you dumbass! Stop putting words in my mouth! And Reborn, for the last time I'm begging you, please don't put me up with this herbivore. It's crystal clear that I can't work besides this no good herbivore!" Hibari give annoyed glance to Yamamoto. But Reborn only give the most heartbreaking reply afterwards.

"And for the many last time I told you, no, Hibari. Just quit your whining and get to work like an adult. No means no and it will be always no. So, if you understand what I'm talking about, move your ass and go catch some criminals." Reborn says with his im-the-boss-here-do-what-I-say tone. He then give Hibari the car's key.

" don't destroy V's properties because it's worth your three months salaries." He added his annoying, irritating statements.

Why did people seems more and more annoying and irritating to me? My faith in humanity is totally crushed. Hibari sigh in his mind, too tired from all of this. He just wanna be alone, dammit! Hibari then get out from that hellish place. From behind, Yamamoto follows him like a loyal dog to his master.

He gave Yamamoto the key to drive the car. He then go to the back seat. His annoyed and irritated mind just go back to normal state when Yamamoto suddenly ask him the most extreme and happening questions that he ever heard in his entire 24 years life.

"By the way Hibari, why did you called me herbivore? I eat meat just alright, you know?"

...

Hibari doesn't know how to answer Yamamoto's questions. He didn't even know if there's any answers to his questions.

...

Oh God, why?

* * *

Kokuyo gang is a gang that involve in drugs dealing. They sell drugs to teen. The drugs that they sold is a drugs which looks like a cookie; round shape, brown coloured, and size about the mineral water's cap. This drugs brings 5 phases to the users; the first phase is 'the giggs' where the users will starts giggling without stop for about 5-10 minutes. The second phase is 'tripping major ballsack'. They stop giggling in this phase and starts to imagine weird things such as he sees your face become an ice cream. Phase 3 is 'over-falsity of confidence' where this stage give confidence to the users even though it is false. They can do anything because of this newly formed confidence. Phase 4 is what has been called as 'fuck yeah motherfucker'. Users starts to do useless and brainless things. They will not follow any of your instructions if they was in this state. They just doing whatever the fuck they want to do. Phase 5 is the last phase called 'asleepyness' where the users falls into a deep sleep. This drug's phases can last for half a day. Seems convenient, right? As this drugs brings a higher level of confidence to teen. And also cheap compare to the other drugs. But, however, this drug is lethal. If the users taking too many dose of this drugs, they will ended up dying.

To infiltrate the Kokuyo gang, the easiest way to do it is by entering Kokuyo High. But they just can't enter Kokuyo High with their identity. They need to play a new role for finding the culprits. Fortunately, there was available jobs. And the only available jobs was gardener and cleaner. This is how Hibari and Yamamoto got their new roles in Kokuyo High; Hibari as cleaner and Yamamoto as gardener.

* * *

"Did you see the new gardener? He is so handsome and gorgeous! I'm so gonna dating him!"

Hibari hears this while sitting on a bench. He look up and see some female students giggling while talking. Who was this handsome new gardener? Was it Yamamoto?

"kyaa...Yamamoto san is so handsome! I think I'm falling in love with him! He even smile to me, you know?"

Another female students passing Hibari and talking about the same things as the girls before. Hibari's eyes twitched when hearing Yamamoto's name. So, he's guessing right after all. That damn herbivore. If he screwing up in this case, then I'll bite him to death! Hibari thought irritatedly.

While on his way to clean the boy's toilet (well, Hibari's new role is cleaner. So he just going along with that), he saw the three punks which he discipline earlier this morning, were smoking. Hibari tapped their shoulders using the mop.

" The hell you want, bitch?! Can't you see we're busy here?!" They saying this while turning their head towards Hibari. When they realize Hibari is the one who tapped them, their face turns pale with their mouth hanging open.

" Fancy see you punks here. So, how's the nose?" Hibari says while smirking. A real predatory smirk. The three punks seems like they were going to piss themselves.

"T-t-the de-demo-mon.. What are you doing here?! " They asked Hibari while shaking madly and move into the corner of the toilet. They look just like a couple of kids that afraid of some monster.

"I can go anywhere I want to. Just mind your own business. Or I'll bite you to death." Hibari give them a death glare while readying his tonfa. He moves towards them slowly, to immense the situation.

"Aaa..please, please! Don't hit us! please have mercy..." They begging him to stop while kneeling in front of Hibari. Hibari just draw his tonfa when suddenly he hear something interesting other than beating them to a pulp.

"meet me at the backyard when school period is over. I'll give you that 'things'." He can hear someone talking by the phone inside the toilet. Hibari smirks. Finally, it's here. My time to shine.

He almost forget about the three idiots which was still begging Hibari to not bite them to death. What a pathetic view. They was so lame that Hibari's urge to hit them just disappears like a wind. Hibari 'tch' and then walked away. Foolish herbivore.

* * *

Yamamoto was taking a rest when suddenly three girls approaching him and give him a bento. The girl's faces turn into shades of red when Yamamoto taking the bento and smiles while thanking them. From afar, he can hear the girls squealing with joy. What a perfect timing, he says while rubbing his rumbling stomach. He open the bento and start eating the foods. Not bad. But my oyaji's food is much better.

"Maybe I should share this with Hibari. But I don't think he want to. Ahaha..." He murmurs to himself while laughing and continue to eat the foods.

"oh man.. This reminds me a lot while I'm still in highschool. I wish Tsuna and Gokudera were here. I wonder what were they doing now."

He look up into the sky and see the grey clouds. It will raining soon, he thought while smiling. He's been always obsessed with the rain and he don't know why. The rain always give him a calm feeling.

Not far from where he sits, he can see the students returning to their own classroom since the break is over. He still doesn't have a single clue about Kokuyo gang. Just when he want to take a look around the school, his workmate calls him and give him another jobs. What a tough life gardener is.

* * *

Some students have gathered at the school backyard when the school period is over. Hibari bump into someone when he try to minimize the distance between him and the groups.

" hey, Hibari. I've been searching for you quite a while." Yamamoto grin towards Hibari. His huge body make Hibari can't see what's in front of him anymore. Seeing Hibari doesn't going to answer him, Yamamoto start talking about another topic. But being cut by Hibari.

"what are you doing-"

"shut your mouth herbivore. And don't block my way!"

Then Hibari try to walk pass Yamamoto. Being clueless, Yamamoto shouts very loud while asking Hibari.

"hey, Hibari! Where are you going? I think we should try investigating about Kokuyo gang right now!"

Quickly, Hibari change his direction and go towards Yamamoto. He doesn't want to tell Yamamoto that he's going to investigate that matter right now. But it's more irritating when Yamamoto being loud and asking him so many questions. So, Hibari didn't have another choices other than to tell him.

" shut up! Right now I'm trying to investigate. Did you see the groups over there? I think the brat that selling something to the other was in Kokuyo groups." Hibari talking while pulling Yamamoto's collar. He look Yamamoto with his grey, onyx eyes. Yamamoto fell silent and seconds later he start grinning. Does this idiot get what I mean? Hibari start to feel insecure with Yamamoto's reaction.

"wow, really Hibari? How did you know? you're so good at this, don't you? I didn't even get a single clue. Haha!"

Hibari try to say something but the words just don't wanna leave his mouth. So, instead of talking, he turn around and go towards the groups.

" hey, Hibari! Wait for me, I wanna investigate about Kokuyo gang too!" Yamamoto shouts again and jog towards Hibari so that they were at the same pace.

" I say shut up you herbivore! And don't shout their group's name so loudly. They might hear you, you idiot!" Hibari just wanna smack Yamamoto right now. He's really being such a pain in the ass. There's no advantage letting loud and idiot herbivore following him. And now, he starts regretting his action earlier. Just when Hibari try to move towards the group, someone suddenly call them.

" hey you two, what are you doing here? And why you shouting our group's name? Just who are you two?" a teen boy asking them with curious faces from behind. He has hood on his head and wear glasses. The boy is in his fighting stance already. Ready to fight anytime.

Crap.

That's the only word that Hibari can think right now. He just want to answer the boy professionally when suddenly Yamamoto start running away and worse, he bring along Hibari.

Double crap. Shit. Now we totally look like someone who has been caught doing something bad.

Hibari starts cursing inside his mind. Cursing Yamamoto and his stupidity. Also blaming himself for telling Yamamoto his supposed to be perfect plan. Now it's all ruined.

Oh Kamisama, why me?

* * *

_**Oyaji- dad**_

_**Kamisama- God**_

TBC

stay tuned, readers :D


	5. i'm not falling for the dickhead

**Chapter 5: i'm not falling for the dickhead.**

_KHR and the cover pictures is not mine!_

_so, happy reading people :D_

* * *

"im home, oyaji." yamamoto greeted his father from their main door. His cloth is totally drenched from the rain. He sighed heavily. No more smiles can be seen across his face. His father only lift his eyebrows.

" bad day huh takeshi? " he asked his son while busy preparing their dinner. It's unusual for takeshi not to smile.

"well, yeah. Shit happens. Ahaha.." he answered his father while going upstair to take a bath. Today was a hell for yamamoto. He didn't want to remember what the hell happened today. Such bad days.

...

Few hours earlier..

Yamamoto finally loosen his grip on hibari's hand when hibari smacked his head with tonfa. Still huffing from their previous running, hibari was the one to start their argument that evening.

"why did you bring me along to run herbivore?!"

"ah, sorry hibari! It's just my reflex."

" reflex my ass! Now i totally skip a lifetime chance!" hibari still gripping his tonfa, ready to attack yamamoto anytime.

"im really really sorry hibari! The situation earlier a little dangerous. So i think we need some strategies first before rushing to catch the criminals." yamamoto try to explain the reasons to hibari. But hibari doesn't seem like to be convinced with crappy reasons like that. Instead of calming back, his rage become more and more intensified.

" you think im an idiot? What makes you think that i didn't have any strategies? Im not an idiot like you. I might solve this case alone even if you didn't butt in, herbivore!"

"ah, hibari, i-"

"stop talking!"

"but-"

"no buts! From now on, we do our job separately!"

" that can't do. This was supposed to be a teamwork, not individual work. I know you are a pro but i deserve to solve this case too for im your partner. And i think we should not be arguing right now. We need to think some plans if we want to work this out."

Hibari stared yamamoto. He just wanna smack the head real hard. Such hard-headed. Much more hard than a rock. Well, its pretty true after all. And hibari didn't want to argue things that had happened. Its pretty lame. But hibari just don't say "yes, im wrong. We should work together as a team, yamamoto". So instead of talking, he prefer walking to go back to the school backyard.

"hey hibari! Where are you going?"

"if you wanna work together with me, just shut your trap and follow me."

Yamamoto only sighed. How bossy!

After walking for a few minutes, they finally arrived at the school backyard. Unfortunately, the gangs not there anymore. Hibari clenched his fist hard, trying to content his anger. If only the herbivore do not stop him, this case is long solved.

" too bad huh hibari? They already gone." yamamoto commenting without realizing the black thick aura surrounding hibari. Hibari just wanna bite him to death right now. But then, what comes from hibari is pretty unexpected. he only sighed. Biting weak herbivore to death is really lame and..useless.

"so hibari, what should we do now? Shall we go home? Oh, did you eat already? I have foods if you want." yamamoto continue to rant without knowing someone try his hardest not to kill him right now.

...

After finishing their investigation that day, hibari decided to go home. The sky already turns to dark and it seems like the rain will be coming in no time.

On their way to go home, suddenly the V's car stopping in the middle of the road. Worst, the spot is where people or building are nowhere to be seen. Yamamoto try his best to fixed the car without hibari helping him. After drenched in rain for about half and hour, finally the car get to move again. Deep down in yamamoto's heart, he is silently praying that no more problems will be arise that day. Meanwhile hibari seems sleeping while yamamoto work his ass up to get the car done. This is the first time in yamamoto's life that he really wanna punch certain someone.

...

"huh..." yamamoto sighed when he remember what had happen previous hours ago. He didn't know how many time he sighed today. Afterall, today was a real hell for him. Suddenly, he hear a dog barking just outside his room. When he open his door, jirou was waiting outside his room while wagging his tail. The husky dog seems happy to see his master again today. That alone makes yamamoto smiles. When he is about to go out from his room, his window suddenly being knocked from the outside. Yamamoto only smile when he saw kojiro, his swallow, trying to get inside his room but the window is closed. So, kojiro was knocking the window using its beak. Yamamoto open his window to let the bird enter his room. Then he go downstairs to eat dinner with his oyaji.

...

Hibari arrived home today just to find that roll was waiting for him in his front door. When hibari open the front door, roll was squealing happily while making his way towards hibari. Then hibari heard hibird chirping for afar. When he turns around, he sees hibird flying towards him from the tree outside the apartment. This heartwarming scene however makes hibari smile and forgetting his problems just for now. Then, he enter his apartment along with his two pets.

After taking a shower, hibari decided to cook for his dinner when his stomach rumbling quite loud. Unfortunately, there is only fast food in his refrigerator and he is too lazy to go buy some decent food at the market. So, hibari ended up eating only noodles that night. Not that he care. He's living alone after all.

...

"hahhh..." yamamoto yawning while watching tv with his oyaji.

"you should go to sleep if you are sleepy, takeshi." tsuyoshi smiling seeing his son yawning. Just like a toddler, he thought.

" maa oyaji, it's still early." yamamoto said while grinning.

" i bet hibari is already asleep. He seems like an old-fashioned man after all. Ahaha.."

" no wonder hibari disliking you. You're such an asshole." tsuyoshi commenting on his son's words.

" wha oyaji! Whose side are you on exactly?"

" who knows? haha.. By the way takeshi, make sure to bring this hibari guy here someday. He seems like an interesting person."

"why do you says so oyaji?"

" well, you keep telling me about him. And he is the only person that make you pissed off. I'm pretty sure all your friends was annoyed with you all this time, wouldn't it? Since you're so annoying." tsuyoshi smiling seeing yamamotos reaction.

"well, yeah. ahahaha.. But i don't think hibari will come here only because i was inviting him. He's so difficult to dealt with, you know?"

" you know what, takeshi? If he was a she, im sure he is the right partner for you."

"whaa? Whats with the sudden change of a topic, oyaji? And, ahahaha...its pretty hilarious. Even if he was a she, i bet his personality are even worse than now. What makes you think like that oyaji? You know, sometimes your thought scares me."

" well, you keep talking about him everyday. You wouldn't miss a day without talking about him." tsuyoshi grinning like a madman right now. He really like teasing his son, even though his son is an adult already.

"that's because he is the person that i met everyday. Well, he's cute after all, if he was a girl. But he's a man, so that makes him handsome. Hehe.."

" you don't have girlfriends, do you takeshi?"

" and what if i didn't?" yamamoto feels so curious right now. Just what is his father planning to say?

" are you, by any chance, like man? I mean, are you gay?"

Yamamoto is speechless. Just from where his father get this idea? Didnt he see i own a loads of porn book? With sexy women inside it, of course.

" don't tell me you falling for this hibari guy already?" seeing his son is not going to say anything, he continued his ranting.

" but don't worry takeshi. I'm actually an open-minded person. I don't care what gender is your partner is, as long as you love your partner."

Yamamoto is totally speechless. How come their conversation turning this way?

" well oyaji, im not gay and i don't love hibari. Just because i don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean im gay. And for your information, i actually pretty popular among girls. And, that's it. I'm sleepy, im going to sleep. Goodnight oyaji." finally, yamamoto regain his strength to back up himself. His father however only smiling widely. He had so much fun teasing his son today. Not wanting any weird conversation to come up, yamamoto decided to go to his room even though he is still wide awake.

Yamamoto just wanna sleep but his father's word kept ringing in his mind. 'What if i actually like hibari? Come to think of it, i always talk about him nowadays. I never failed to ignore him. Is it true..that i like him?' then yamamoto remembered what the hell happened today. 'heh, there's no way i fall for that dickhead'. then yamamoto try to imagine he is ***** with hibari. Dammit son of a biscuit! He sure that his lower parts is awaken just by him imagine he and hibari was *****. With hibari's soft white skin, his voices and his expression, makes yamamoto shudder and his 'little brother' now is fully awaken thanks to his dirty thoughts. This is all oyaji's damn fault, he curse. 'and i don't love him,its just a lust. yeah, lust. come to think of it, i haven't do it for quite a long time. and this is the cause of this'. he grab one of his porn book and start doing it. his thought however thinking of a certain someone, with his imaginary voice and expression in his mind. feelings do not lie after all.

From afar, hibari is sneezing and suddenly he's having a goosebumps. The cause is unidentified, though.

* * *

**TBC**

_stay tuned readers :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the 3 years without updates, readers. I completely forgot about this story existence. Luckily yesterday I was checking my fanfiction account and I saw this incomplete story. So, I'm trying my best to continue this story and voila! This is what I got. Hahahaha! Please support me by commenting/reviewing my story kayyy.**

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day, thanks to his overly active imagination, Yamamoto starts to imagine weird and perverted things about Hibari. Hell, he even had a hard-on during the morning after dreaming about a certain skylark doing H things with him the night before.

Shit you oyaji, Yamamoto cursing his father. This is all his old man's fault. If he hadn't talk like that, I'm still a normal adult by now, Yamamoto murmuring. Heh, whatever. It's not like Hibari will know what am I thinking about him.

It seems like everything that Yamamoto had planned crumbles easily like a biscuit being eaten by an army of ants. No matter how many times Yamamoto tries to change the way his mind processing about Hibari, it seems like Yamamoto failed miserably every time he tried doing so. And he blames his oyaji for all the failures of his supposedly perfect plan. It's because oyaji is the origin of his confusion right now. It's not like he hadn't tried to do anything himself, it just, it is not giving any effect towards his perverted mind.

Ever since he keeps dreaming of sexy Hibari in his dreams, he can no longer think normally about Hibari like he usually does. And he hates himself for it. Yamamoto thinks that he really acting like a horny male teenager in the midst of their growing hormones.

Yamamoto slaps himself for the umpteenth time just this morning before focusing his mind on his spying. Just like Yamamoto, Hibari also thought of the same thing as him. They both go to the crime scene and start spying on their target. Apparently, their target is really is an illegal organization. They saw how their target organization handing the new drugs to the addicted students. After several hours observing and confirming their target, Hibari finally phones the police to tell them the exact location of the target.

Their task on Kokuyo High School finally over after several weeks being stranded there. They came into V's office for a while to settle several things regarding the Kokuyo task. In the evening, when the sun on the horizon ready to settle down, Hibari and Yamamoto finally left from V.

Yamamoto keeps convincing Hibari to come to his place and promise to treat Hibari with delicious sushi made by his father. Hibari didn't want to accept Yamamoto's treat firstly, but he had no other choices other than to accept Yamamoto's treat because he will not shutting his mouth as long as Hibari didn't follow him. With heavy heart, Hibari silently follows the cheerful Yamamoto from his behind while watching him irritatingly.

Yamamoto's house actually is the combination of shop and a house, which are two storeys. When he entered said house, he is being welcomed by Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's warm smiles. Hibari bows his head to shows his respect towards the older man, which put Yamamoto in awe because this is the first time he saw Hibari respecting other people. Hibari just glared at him; too tired to whack his head using his tonfa.

When Yamamoto went into his room to take a quick bath and change his clothes, his father followed him and teasing Yamamoto like he usually does.

"So, he is my son-in-law huh Takeshi? He truly is beautiful. I bet my grandchildren will be cute. Hahahahahaha!" Tsuyoshi then left his son gaping in his room after finished teasing him.

"So, Hibari-kun, what did you think about my son?" Out of the blue, Tsuyoshi starts asking Hibari several _weird_ questions.

Hibari raised his eyebrows quizzically. "He's annoying as fuck,"

Tsuyoshi's eyes widen dramatically before he finally bursting into uncontrollable laugh. Hibari only stare at said man with questions all over his head. Now I see where did Yamamoto got that weird behaviour of his, Hibari murmurs.

"You're really interesting, Hibari-kun. Okay! I accept you as my son-in-law!" then, the elder is gone. Only his laugh can be heard from afar.

Moments later, Yamamoto joins Hibari in the kitchen to eat dinner. Yamamoto tried asking Hibari a few questions which Hibari answers lazily. Even so, that's enough for Yamamoto. Later that night, Hibari just wanna go back when suddenly the weather turns bad and its start raining.

Yamamoto keeps convincing Hibari to just stay at his home tonight and just returned to his house this morning. Hibari didn't have any other choices. Besides, it's already dark and the wind is pretty strong. Hibari swears he saw Yamamoto doing victory dance in one corner of his house when Hibari finally accepting his offer.

"Um, Hibari. You can use my towel when you bathe later. This is your change of clothes. Your clothes are still inside the washing machine. And, feel free to use anything inside my room," Yamamoto grins. Hibari didn't know though what makes him so excited being in a same room with Hibari. Hibari just says a small thank you before he enters the bathroom. When he finished taking his bath, Yamamoto already laid down his futon.

"Ah, sorry Hibari! Our guest room is full with things and the other futon just happened to be there. So, we need to share futon. Are you okay with that? If you're uncomfortable, I can go sleep on the couch inside the living room," Yamamoto rubbing the back of his head while grinning goofily.

Hibari just wanna tell Yamamoto that he should sleeping on that couch, but when he realized how cold the temperature is with heavy rain outside, Hibari try to be considerate towards the host.

"I'm okay with sharing a futon with you," Hibari answered simple. He swears he saw Yamamoto doing a victory dance, again.

"I'm gonna switch off the lamp now, alright?" Hibari just nodded silently. Yamamoto almost gawk how cute and adorable Hibari looking right now. His obedient self makes Yamamoto just wanna hugs him right here and there.

"I didn't know you could be so obedient Hibari. It's cute. Hahaha," Yamamoto try to converse with Hibari the moment his back touching the futon. Hibari's small form is being hide by the oversize blanket. Almost slowly, Yamamoto take half of its and wrapping himself inside the warm blanket.

Hibari shrugged his shoulder lazily. "I can be obedient if I want to,"

"Is that so? Then, there's so many things about you that I didn't know yet which I'm interested to know," Yamamoto's features sometimes being lighted by the thunder.

"And why did you want to know more about me? Are you planning on crowding my life even more?" Now, Hibari turns his body towards Yamamoto and his onyx eyes glinting even through the darkness.

"Hahaha! It's not like that. We really should start knowing deeper about ourselves since we are partner in V," Yamamoto's eyes became narrow when he smiles widely. Hibari once again turns his back against Yamamoto.

"I'm not interested to know more about noisy herbivore like you,"

"Ah, Hibari. You're so mean. You hurt me, you know?" Yamamoto tried to sound like a heart-broken person but when Hibari didn't reply him, he starts asking him a new question.

"Hey, Hibari. Do you have a girlfriend?" His voice slow, almost silent. Hibari gives him a death glare.

"Ah! Boyfriend maybe?" Some idea suddenly popped inside his head.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hibari glares at him.

"Ahahahaha.. so, do you have anyone special?" Yamamoto sounds serious.

"And what if I have?" Hibari question him back.

"Then I'll be jealous," came an answer from Yamamoto. Man, he really sounded like a jealous boyfriend.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Hibari's eyebrows twitch before he sighs tiredly. "No, I don't have and I'm not interested,"

Yamamoto smiles goofily. "Then, do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Am I hearing things? Hibari murmurs. "Are you gay? Because I'm sure I'm not swinging that way,"

"I'm not gay. But lately I found you beautiful and I'm interested in you. So, why not? If we are not meant to be together, we can always go back at being friend,"

Hibari blinks his eyes several times. This is the first time he is being confessed to by a man. Not to mention, this topic comes just like a conversation between friends on whether they want to play Dota or watching anime. Oh, how romantic.

"If you're good in kissing then I'll be your boyfriend," This is meant to be a joke. Hibari even add a snort in his sentences to show Yamamoto that he just joking. A man would never kiss a man, right? Hibari snorted like a madman. Maybe this way Yamamoto will take back his words earlier. But when Yamamoto pulls Hibari's arms and cupped both of his cheeks, Hibari know that Yamamoto taking all of this in a serious manner and he know that he is doomed.

"Ek!" Hibari can only screech as his first kiss was taken by Yamamoto. His eyes widen when Yamamoto's rough lips kissing his soft lips affectionately and slowly. In his surprised manner, Hibari try opening his mouth to voice a protest but Yamamoto take this chance to slip his tongue into Hibari's wet cavern. Hibari's eyes blinking confusedly, while his hand unconsciously grasping for Yamamoto's shirt. After a while, Hibari finally closes his eyes in the midst of the confusion and trying to savouring the kissing moment.

A pop sound can be heard when Yamamoto finally stops kissing Hibari and detaching his lips from Hibari's soft one. Hibari's confused expression makes Yamamoto just wanna burst into a laugh. Even so, he refrained himself from doing so. Dazed Hibari is not that bad.

"So, how was it? Am I suitable to be your boyfriend?" Yamamoto was grinning happily while Hibari is still in confusion state. When Hibari just says "Huh?", Yamamoto hovering above Hibari and attacking his mouth once again.

Hibari tried to push Yamamoto but Yamamoto hold both of Hibari's hand above his head without detaching himself from kissing Hibari. In no matter of seconds, the slow kisses turn into a rough one. Yamamoto completely in control of the kissing scene and poor Hibari can do nothing other than just letting his lips being violated by his so proclaimed boyfriend. Hibari can only open his eyes then closes it back when Yamamoto's hand starts roaming in his body.

"Hnng.." Hibari sighs deliciously when Yamamoto's hand starts caressing his creamy thigh. When Yamamoto let go both of Hibari's hand, Hibari automatically grips Yamamoto's shoulder tightly. Hibari turns his head to the other side for better access while Yamamoto was kissing him passionately on the mouth. The sounds of wet mouth sucking and kissing each other can be heard clearly inside that medium size room.

Hibari's eyes widen while gasping loudly when he realized Yamamoto's hand starts gripping his bubbly ass. Their current intimate moment come rushing inside his head just like water being poured in a glass. Hibari pushes Yamamoto's body with all his might which causes Yamamoto's body landed harshly on the futon. Hibari's small form shakes lightly and his breath comes ragged.

"Ouch, Hibari! What was that for?" Yamamoto rubs his now swollen head. But when he saw Hibari's scarred expression, he can't help but smiling devilishly. "So, how was it? I'm suitable to be your bae, right?"

Hibari was gaping like a fish being out from water. He grips the pillows tightly when Yamamoto made gesture to come in where he sat. "Why did you kiss me, you asshole?!"

Hibari's roars sound just like a wet cub, Yamamoto snorted evilly. "Because you said so,"

"I didn't really mean it, idiot!" Yamamoto was positive he saw Hibari's small form shivering.

Yamamoto shrugged his shoulder. "Next time, use sentences which you really mean. It's not my fault, you know?"

"I didn't know you are a gay. You _kiss_ me. If I didn't push you, who know what you might do to me" Hibari tried reasoning with Yamamoto.

"But you like it. You even _moan_ deliciously," Hibari's blush is enough for Yamamoto to continue teasing him. "I said I'm interested in you yet you told me that you will be considering me as your boyfriend if I'm good in kissing. Now you must comply with your own words,"

"What? No! It meant nothing to me!" Hibari shakes his head furiously, afraid that Yamamoto really will become his boyfriend in the near future. Who knows that Yamamoto is actually a pretty twisted person? Behind his warm personality is actually is his true wolf identity. Hibari regretted his words earlier.

"But it really meant something to me. And now, you are officially my boyfriend. You said so, not me," Yamamoto almost laughing seeing the unreadable expression in Hibari's face. Teasing him sure is a lot of fun. Who knows that Hibari is actually a rabbit behind his lone wolf mask? Yamamoto snorted funnily and laughs evilly.

Hibari almost crying but he didn't because he still has his pride. Besides, he is Hibari Kyouya and an omnivore, how can he thinking about crying? Fool me, Hibari murmurs. He calms himself down by taking a really long breath.

"I didn't know you such a twisted person. Who knows that you have so many tricks up to your sleeves? But, fear not for I am Hibari Kyouya. I will never taking back my words because I'm not someone who is lacking discipline," Hibari taking a really long breath before resuming his sentences. "Alright, from now on, you are my romantic interest even though personally I loathed you," Hibari try to sound authoritative without realizing how pathetic he is right now. Yamamoto tries his best to hold his laughter.

"Then, tonight shall be the first night of our many night," Yamamoto mentally laughed when he saw Hibari's complexion paled a little. Hibari takes half of the blanket and lie on the other side of the futon.

"Hey Hibari, you better sleep near me if you didn't want your body to touch the cold floor. I won't eat you, you know,"

"I'm okay here. There's no need for you to worry about me,"

Hibari's vein popped when he heard Yamamoto snorted funnily on the other side of the futon. He lulled himself to sleep by calming his dear racing heart. He really needs to sleep because tomorrow he needs to come up with new plan on how to dissolve his relationship with Yamamoto which formed pathetically just how many minutes ago. Hibari hopes that when he wakes up tomorrow, everything is just a bad, bad dream.

…

"Feel free to come here anytime Hibari-kun. You're welcomed here," Tsuyoshi grins cheerfully to Hibari that morning. Hibari just nods his head while eating the breakfast that being prepared by Yamamoto's dad. Talking about that idiot, Hibari shudders mentally when he suddenly remembers last night events.

"Morning dad, Hibari," Hibari tch-ed. He quickly finished his breakfast and turns his head to say thank you to the elder but his hand suddenly being pulled by none other than Yamamoto, his so-called boyfriend.

"Wait for me bae. I still didn't eat my breakfast," Yamamoto's 'bae' really makes Hibari want to kill Yamamoto a thousand times. While Hibari curses Yamamoto internally, his head suddenly being turned by Yamamoto into his direction.

"You know what old man? Hibari is officially my boyfriend now," Then, Yamamoto kiss him full on the lips.

As Yamamoto's dad congratulate his son for his beautiful boyfriend, little did they know, Hibari already plotting a tragic death for Yamamoto in the near future.

"I'm so gonna kill you one of these days, Yamamoto Takeshi"

…

TBC


End file.
